For The First Time
by SamiMarianna
Summary: Draco is fed up with Astoria and visits his local bar to take his mind off things. Draco/Astoria   Draco/Harry - Slash!


_Heya guuuys!  
>So, I've been listening to The Script non-stop for the past fourfive days. I was just listening to For The First Time and I thought of the beginning being about Draco and Astoria having a fight (She's All Layed Up In Bed With A Broken Heart, While I'm Drinking Jack All Alone In My Local Bar). It was going to be a Dramione fic but I changed it to Drarry 'cause they be hot ;) _

_**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling 'cause she's our freakin' Queen. :D **_

_This is slash, obviously, so if you don't like guy on guy action, the back button would like to welcome you..._

_Hope you find this awesome! Please review! :)_

_~Sami_

For The First Time   
>(Based around The Script's song of the same title)<p>

"How are you unemployed!" Astoria screamed at her husband.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's those nights when you demand I be home to look after Scorpius while you go out! I need to work those lates, Astoria! You don't know how hard it is to hold a job at the Ministry, do you?" Draco shouted back, his voice just as loud as hers. He ran a hand through his platinum hair and leaned against the dresser in their bedroom. The one she adored so much. The one he had to pay for.

"I bet it had something to do with Potter." She spat his name out like a bad taste.

"No!" Draco narrowed his eyes. "It had nothing to do with Harry!"

"You're always so defensive when it comes to him!" She screamed, hair static with the anger coursing through her body and tears in her eyes. "You might as well be screwing him instead of me!"

Draco pushed himself off the dresser. "Sometimes I wish I was screwing anyone but you!"

Astoria let the tears fall as she threw herself on the bed and buried her face into the pillow. Draco clenched his teeth and walked out. As he made his way down the hall, past his son's room, he was thankful Scorpius was out tonight.

Draco made his way outside and walked to the local bar,_ Tropical. _The irony of the name always made Draco laugh. It was a small pub in the middle of London. Nothing very tropical about it, he'd say. Walking in, he welcomed the warmth and the smell of alchohol. It was a while since he had had a drink and he needed one... Badly. He ordered a Jack Daniels and Coke and chewed his lip, thinking.

He should leave Astoria. No, then she'd have no support from anyone. Who cares! She never cared about him anyway. But what about Scorpius? Who will he have as a Father figure? She'll probably find someone soon enough. Like one of the blokes she goes out every night to screw.

Draco groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I hate my life." He whispered to no one in particular. When he opened his eyes again he saw his drink on the bar in front of him and a rather familiar looking man beside him.

"You shouldn't." Harry said.

"Why not?" Draco gulped his drink, feeling it go straight to his head.

"'Cause you've got a pretty good one."

"I did. Now I have no job so soon I'll have no wife. Therefore, no life."

Harry tilted his head as he scanned the other man's face. "But, no life is better than hating one."

Draco shrugged. "I'll give you that."

"So, I'm guessing Astoria didn't react too well to you getting fired?"

"You think?" Draco massaged his temples as the chaos of just a few minutes prior caught up with him. "She thinks it's..."

"Let me guess. My fault?"

"Yeah." Draco turned to Harry with soft eyes. "But I don't think that, you that right?"

"Of course, Dray!" Harry smiled. "I'm really sorry I couldn't do anything about it. Really, I am."

"I know, Harry, I know." He put his hand on the raven haired boy's thigh. "So, enough about me. Why haven't you proposed to Ginny yet!"

"Are you kidding me?" Harry snorted. "Not you too! I just can't be tied down like that. I like to travel... Without all the girl drama." He laughed.

"I hear ya." Draco smiled before finishing his drink. "I got an idea."

"Oh great." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oi!" Draco slapped his thigh playfully. "How about we do Tequila shots." He grinned.

"Hmm..." Harry contemplated his friend's suggestion. "Only if it's... Body shots."

Draco's eyes grew slightly wider. "Umm... Yeah, sure."

Harry winked and ordered them three shots each and found a table nearer to the back of the bar. "Me first." Harry smiled. "Hold out your wrist." Draco did so and Harry licked across his veins. All the while, the platinum haired man couldn't take his eyes off Harry's tongue and the way it, almost expertly, carressed his skin. He sprinkled salt onto the wet spot and put the lime in the blond's mouth. Grinning one final time, the Boy-Who-Lived licked the salt off Draco's wrist, took his shot and closed his mouth over the lime. As Draco felt Harry's lips grazed his lightly, he closed his eyes, begging the blush that had spread over his cheeks to go away. Draco Malfoy doesn't blush.

He felt the other man move away and opened them again, finding Harry sucking innocently on the green fruit. "My turn." Draco did the same as Harry. First the salt, then the shot, then the lime. Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling after Draco took the lime from his mouth.

"Neck." Harry held up the salt and smirked. "Manly enough to let me lick your neck?"

"Yep." Draco nodded and swallowed hard.

"Good." Harry stood up. "I'm going to need better access to it then." He said before straddling Malfoy's lap. "This is comfortable." Harry said before burying his head into Draco's neck and sucking on a soft spot which made the blond moan and lift his hips. He then put the lime in his mouth and repeated what he had done with the previous shot.

"Oh Merlin, Harry." He groaned when Harry had taken the lime from his mouth.

"You taste great, Dray." Harry whispered. "Your turn."

"Screw it." Draco growled before attacking the raven haired mouth with his own. It wasn't the most romantic of kisses; in a crowded pub with teeth clashing and noses rubbing. But it was perfect, for them. For Draco.

He licked his way up Harry's jawline and nibbled his way down his throat. "Screw _me_." Harry moaned in his ear.

"Yes. God yes!" Draco moaned as Harry tugged on his bottom lip. They kissed again, with even more passion than the last. Harry's hands found Draco's hair, one gripping at it tightly while the other played gently with it at his neck. Draco's hands held Harry's hips tightly. "I love you, Harry. I always have."

"I love you too, Dray." Harry smiled.

_I do apologize for the crappiness of this story. Life has been so SH*T at the moment that I haven't been bothered with anything. _

_Anyway, enough of my stupid problems, tell me what you think? _

_~Sami_


End file.
